


You won't get away with it

by thequadraticformula



Series: Murderer [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequadraticformula/pseuds/thequadraticformula
Summary: Dahyun is the murderer.Jihyo is the murderer.Sana is the murderer.This is how they managed (or maybe how they didn't) to get away with it.WARNING:  Mentions and depictions of depression, self-harm and suicide, course language and sexual references.





	1. Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This work is crossposted on Wattpad and Asianfanfics under the user 'thequadraticformula'.  
DO NOT REPOST THIS WORK.

From the first day after the murder, Dahyun hadn’t been able to sleep. Instead she had spent countless nights lying awake while feeling intensely tired. Nights where the walls always seemed to be closing in on her. Nights where she couldn’t breathe without a stabbing pain full of guilt. She would pass out from exhaustion only to be once again awoken by her own screams from the frightening reoccurring dreams.

Jihyo was the only one who had noticed, and Dahyun supposed, the only one who cared. Dahyun was always finding herself curled in Jihyo’s arms, her hand rubbing circles into her back and her body rocking her from side to side like a baby who needed comforting. Dahyun tried to focus on the sound of Jihyo’s heartbeat, counting it.

_Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat_. It was steady and strong, but always a little fast.

Sometimes Jihyo would sing to her. Dahyun didn’t want her to, but she didn’t have the heart to tell her. The songs were always too sad and Jihyo’s voice was always wobbly and teary and it only made everything worse. But she endured it. Grateful that someone in this world cared for someone like her.

Jihyo even came in during the day when the others wouldn’t, bringing a plate full of food or a tray of leftovers from the lunch she had eaten with the others that remained at the dorm. Twice had been granted an extended leave, the company unsure if they should continue promoting without their ninth member. Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung had all gone home to their families until the notice was given that they would have their contracts terminated or if they would be continuing. Dahyun had thought about going home, but eventually decided that she didn’t deserve to see the people she cared about. She would probably just end up killing them too.

Mina, Sana, Jihyo and Tzuyu remained with Dahyun in the dorms. Mina and Sana not wanting to face Momo’s parents in Japan, Tzuyu having been abandoned – it seems – by her parents that were too busy in Taiwan to look after her and Jihyo because she was worried about leaving Dahyun and the others alone.

Dahyun didn’t leave her room, so whenever Jihyo came in with food or just to sit with her, she was much happier. It was the only human contact she got these days after the rest of the girls had collectively decided to ignore her. Jihyo never ignored her and always listened when she was panicking and always made sure she ate.

And when Dahyun was eventually diagnosed with PTSD and an anxiety disorder, Jihyo had always made sure that her medication was taken and that she always had a shoulder to cry on.

“I miss her.” Jihyo had said once. It was very sudden and unlike her to even mention Momo during her time with Dahyun for fear of setting her off in another panic. It was most likely to be around four in the morning. Jihyo had come rushing in to comfort Dahyun after she had awoken again from her nightmares. They leant against the wall on the bed in each other’s arms. Dahyun’s head on Jihyo’s chest like usual and their legs tangled together beneath the blankets they had pulled over themselves.

Dahyun didn’t know how to respond without her crying out in pain and smothering Jihyo in apologies. So she kept her mouth shut and waited for Jihyo to continue.

“This is all my fault. I should have seen this coming. I should have done something.” Jihyo muttered. Dahyun looked up at her, confused Jihyo’s face was wet with tears and she looked ahead away from Dahyun as if trying to mask her grief and guilt. As if she couldn’t be seen if she couldn’t see who was looking.

“I knew something wasn’t right years ago. Before debut. She wasn’t acting right.” She sniffled. Dahyun wanted to tell her that it was her fault, because she knew it was, but she couldn’t speak.

“I loved her.” Jihyo confessed, something she hadn’t said to anyone before. She thought Dahyun deserved to know. “I still love her and I’m sure you do too.”

Dahyun didn’t think she deserved to love Momo anymore, but Jihyo was right. She was still in love with her baby Momoring. She couldn’t even bring herself to feel jealous that Jihyo loved her too or mad that Momo hadn’t said anything.

Dahyun thought Jihyo’s speedy heartbeat made more sense now. A little bit too fast because she was nervous to be holding the girl that Momo had loved instead of her. Jihyo felt, that even if Momo was gone, that she was stealing her happiness. That she had always taken away her happiness. Maybe that’s why Jihyo blamed herself. Dahyun didn’t fully understand it. But Jihyo’s confession, caused an understanding between the two. Something neither of them could comprehend at first.

Maybe it was because they both knew how to kill someone and live without any consequences. Murderous minds think alike?

From that day onward, Jihyo and Dahyun were practically inseparable. Their sleepless nights together spaning from days to weeks to months and eventually years. Years of crying and holding each other. Years of listening to Jihyo’s heart. Years of confessing their love to someone they had both murdered in cold blood. Brought together by both the mutual love for a girl that was dead and the hate they both had for themselves.

Even when the rest of Twice had decided to forgive Dahyun and their activities as a group resumed the next year and the group morale was high once again, Jihyo and Dahyun still always found themselves in each other’s arms.


	2. Unwanted Feelings

It had taken Sana five years of denial for her to realise that she was the one who was responsible for Momo’s death. She had spent five years in complete ignorance. Ignorance was truly bliss, Sana noted, because only now had she realised that she would never be able to move past what she had done. Life had just been a downward spiral after her realisation.

All of a sudden she had a constant sickness in her stomach. She went to the bathroom a lot, but she never felt sick enough to vomit. She didn’t want to eat or drink and had lost a lot of weight. People started noticing by the second day as Sana stared at some ramen that Jihyo had prepared for the group as an afternoon snack before their practice in the evening.

She was trying to decide if she felt hungry and if she did, would she be able to stomach the food? She knew deep down that the sickness she felt was all in her head. Simply a manifestation of the guilt and self-loathing that she should have been feeling for five years but it felt real. She could almost feel bile clawing its way up her throat as she looked at the food. She definitely wouldn’t be eating it.

It was at that moment that Mina tapped her on the shoulder. Sana looked up into her eyes.

“Sana, I don’t think I’ve seen you eat in a while.” She said. “Are you alright?”

If any other member had asked her that, she would have put up the act she had been living for the past five years and tell them not to worry. But Mina was different. She had shared things she never would have thought to with the other. Sana couldn’t hide from Mina.

That night when they were together in bed, Sana whispered to Mina. She told her how she had ignored everything. How she had pushed down the guilt for five long years and now that it was all coming back, she didn’t know what to do.

“It’s not your fault Sana-chan.” Mina whispered back, kissing away Sana’s tears. “It’s nobody’s fault. Not yours, not Dahyuns, not anybody. Momo died because of unfortunate circumstances that we couldn’t change or handle.”

Sana didn’t really like it when Mina said things like that. Almost discounting Momo’s life as a series of unfortunate events that would – no matter what choices she made and no matter what anyone did – eventually lead to her untimely death. Almost discounting Momo as a person all together. To Sana, it sounded like Mina was pushing all the blame onto Momo. But it wasn’t Momo’s fault at all.

“You’re just like me then.” Sana muttered, the tears never stopping. “You can’t see what’s right under your nose. Momo’s dead. It’s my fault.”

No matter what Mina said or what anyone else said to Sana in the future, she wouldn’t believe them.

“Momo wouldn’t want to see you blaming yourself.” Mina replied, trying desperately to change Sana’s mind. To bring her out of the ditch of despair that Mina had once been stuck in many years ago.

“If I was Momo, I would be happy to watch the people who ripped me to pieces pay for what they have done.”

“You didn’t do anything to her.”

“EXACTLY.”

The lights in the bedroom turned on at that. Nayeon stood at the light switch, her eyes squinting as she looked at the two, snuggled in Sana’s bed.

“What the fuck is going on.” She croaked out. “I’m trying to sleep.”

Sana immediately felt worse. She felt like vomiting. She felt like she had to run to the bathroom. But Nayeon probably didn’t want to know who killed Momo. Not now. Not ever. So, she apologised softly, swallowed her saliva and buried her head into Mina’s chest as the lights switched off again.


	3. Preventable Hurt

Jihyo watched as the members practiced the dance over and over and over. Nobody smiled. Nobody laughed. Nobody was enjoying anything anymore. It had been a year and a half since… she didn’t like to think about it. So much had happened since then.

Nayeon had been diagnosed with depression. The poor girl had barely coped. She was determined, however, to not end up like… Momo. She wanted to help others and herself and so continued in Twice under the watchful eyes of the members and the managers. She was doing a lot better now, but Jihyo still noticed her eyes sometimes glazing over as she looked at a picture that had _her_ in it. She was still deeply hurt.

Jeongyeon had taken to sleeping pills after finding she couldn’t closer her eyes without seeing what she had seen that day. Tzuyu had been unable to contact her family in over four months, unsure if anybody loved her anymore.

And Dahyun. She had panic attack after panic attack. She had been asked again and again if she wanted to leave Twice, but she had refused. Jihyo herself had even told her that it might be better for her to leave idol life behind and live at home for a while. But Dahyun never listened to her.

_“I had this dream, and I’m not giving it up so easily.”_ She always said.

Jihyo herself had wanted to leave. But a conversation she had had a long time ago always popped up in her head.

_“So, you’ve trained for seven years already?”_

_“It’s no big deal. I’ll get there eventually.” Jihyo felt bashful. Her cheeks went pink._

_“Amazing!” Momo’s face displayed pure awe… or maybe it was horror, either way the expression was adorable and Jihyo instantly fell in love with her. Jihyo wasn’t dumb or naïve and she didn’t believe in falling in love instantaneously. But there was something about this Japanese girl that just squeezed Jihyo’s heart the right way. Maybe she would have to re-evaluate her beliefs._

_“I don’t think I could wait that long to become an idol.” Momo continued. She was stuttering a little and repeating herself, but she was very good at Korean after only a few months of practice. Jihyo vowed to help her improve from now onwards. “I think I would give up after so long.”_

_“I kind of agree. It’s very tiring to work so hard and to be let down again and again.” Jihyo sighed._

_“But you can’t give up now!” She said, her face set in a determined stare. “You’ve put so much effort in for so long. Promise we’ll debut together and never give up?”_

_Jihyo was a little taken aback by the sudden promise she was making to a girl who she barely knew. The rational part of her wanted her to say: “We can’t make promises we can’t necessarily keep. I’ve been training for seven years. Anything in the world could happen.” But instead the part of her brain that had fallen hopelessly in love with the girl in front of her spoke._

_“I promise.” Their pinkies linked together, and their thumbs touched._

Jihyo had kept that promise all this time. She had debuted with Momo. She hadn’t given up. Even when Jihyo broke up with her and they returned to simply friends (according to Momo anyway). Even when Momo had given up herself.

Now here they were. Twice as eight members, preparing for their first comeback since they had been nine.

Jihyo knew for certain that despite the determination all the girls had to keep Twice together, the members were fading fast. She was also worried about the fans’ reception of the song and the mini album that was coming along with it. Due to it being their first comeback in a while and after a tragic incident, all the songs, including the title track, were rather solemn and meaningful rather than some more light-hearted ones being scattered in to brighten the mood. Jihyo was worried that they may not even want to listen to it without Momo’s participation.

Jihyo didn’t want to listen to it. She couldn’t listen or sing to any of the songs without breaking down. They had taken so long to record because of that.

“I’m done!” Dahyun suddenly cried. A manager cut off the music as the girls stopped dancing to rush to their panicking member. “I can’t listen to this shit anymore!”

Jihyo was the one who pulled Dahyun into her arms for comfort. She stroked her hair and held her head to her chest.

Jihyo felt responsible for Dahyun. The only source of Momo’s happiness. She had to protect her at all costs. She had to be the shield for Dahyun to all the bad things in the world. To all the hurt and sadness and fear and the panic too. She would take it all upon herself because it was the least she could do for Momo.

_“You’re so distant lately. What’s going on?”_

_“Nothing’s going on.”_

_“Momo, I know you, please don’t lie to me.”_

_“It’s NOTHING.”_

_“I think we should stop this. I don’t feel… right. I barely even hear you say ‘I love you’ anymore. Did you ever even love me?”_

_“You… YOU’RE ONE OF THE REASONS.”_

Jihyo was stupid. Dumb. Selfish. Naïve. Shallow. _Of course_, she was one of the reasons. She hadn’t taken the time to see how Momo was feeling. How she locked herself away on bad days. How she wore long sleeves more and more. How she looked at Dahyun. Jihyo should have payed more attention. She didn’t deserve to love Momo. She didn’t deserve to still have these feelings after all this time.

She pulled Dahyun closer to her chest.


	4. Stage Fright

For some reason, Sana forgot how to dance and sing. She stood on the stage, looking like a deer caught in headlights. The music had started, and everyone was dancing enthusiastically around her. She could feel the pump of the beat in her chest and the vibrations of the pounding feet on the stage. She could hear the crowd calling her name over and over again. She felt blinded by the spotlights and the flashing of the light sticks. The music morphed from a melody to a cacophony of noises, shouts and screams. A whirlwind of noises that made no sense and made her heart race in a horrible way. She wanted to run, but her legs remained still. Her feet nailed to the floor.

Someone’s hand went to her shoulder, gripping it tightly, but her shoulder felt numb.

“Sana!” It was Jeongyeon’s voice… at least, that’s what Sana thought, but when she turned to look at the girl, she met the eyes of Momo.

“Sana! Are you ok?” She called again in Jeongyeon’s voice. Her eyes were dark and dead. Her hair was limp and dry. She was dressed in simple clothes. The long sleeves of her hoodie unable to conceal the blood dripping profusely from her wrists.

Sana felt the blood fall onto her shoe, the stains on Momo’s sleeves only growing larger by the second. She felt sick. So sick.

Then there was another hand taking her own that lay limp at her side.

“Sana! Look at me!” It was Mina. That was Mina’s voice, but as Sana turned her head, she could only see Momo. Another Momo with her dead eyes and the blood. So much blood dripping and dripping onto the floor.

Sana couldn’t stop herself from doubling over and vomiting. The lights had turned off, but the crowd was screaming. She felt someone put their arms under her own and help her walk off the stage.

The concert continued without Sana that night. Seven girls danced and sang on stage, reassuring fans that they would take care of their sick member. They would let her rest until she was ready. For now, that seemed to appease them.

Once the concert was over, the girls returned backstage and found Sana curled in a ball on a couch with a bowl placed next to her. There was nothing in it, meaning that she was at least feeling a little better. She was pale and her eyes blankly watched the wall in front of her. Mina knew she was deep in thought. Deep in thought about the things that kept her up at night.

Mina approached her, kneeling down so that she was at Sana’s eye level. Sana focused on her, looking into her eyes. Mina recognised those eyes. She was blaming herself again. She reached over and brushed some hair out of Sana’s eyes, leaving her hand on her cheek so her thumb stroked her gently. She tried to pour all her love for Sana out with that touch.

“What happened out there Sana?” Jihyo cried. She was always in a constant worry. “Are you feeling better now? Was it something you ate? We have to take you to a doctor!” Mina turned to see Jihyo in tears.

“I’m fine now Jihyo-ah.” Sana mumbled from her place on the couch.

“You better be fine because I don’t want to perform as seven EVER AGAIN.” Jihyo cried. Mina hadn’t seen her like this before. Dahyun, took Jihyo’s hand.

“I won’t let that happen.” Sana said. “Not to any of you.”

“Sana how many times do I have to tell you!” Mina couldn’t help the outburst. She was sick and tired of Sana constantly blaming herself. It was just hurting her more and more. “It’s NOT YOUR FAULT!”

“Huh?” Jeongyeon asked. The rest of the girls were confused too.

Sana thought about telling them. She thought for one second that she should just come clean with what she had done all those years ago, but her eyes moved to Nayeon’s and then to Jihyo and then to Dahyun. And just like the stage fight, she was stuck in place. Her heart beating erratically, and her tongue swollen in her mouth.

She could never tell them.


	5. Murder Weapons

Dahyun thought that her hands may have been one of the reasons why Momo had died. They mustn’t have held her tight enough. Or maybe they held too tight. Tight enough to create red marks around her neck and block her airway and turn her blue.

Maybe her eyes. Maybe her eyes didn’t watch over her enough. Not close enough to notice that anything was wrong. Maybe watching to closely so she felt as though she was being scrutinised. Maybe the problem was that she had chosen to turn away her eyes when Momo most needed it.

But it must have been her mind. Her mind had desperately wanted Momo to trust her. For Momo to understand that not everyone would let her down. That someone was going to let her be happy in her own way. Dahyun just didn’t realise just how much Momo being happy in death would cost.

It cost her own sanity. She was dependent on drugs to keep her calm and battled with constant anxiety. It cost Nayeon her happiness. It cost Tzuyu the link to her family. It cost Jeongyeon countless nights of sleep. And then there was Jihyo.

Dahyun didn’t know what to feel about Jihyo. On the one hand, she felt jealous that Momo had loved another and had never told her. On the other she was comforted by the older girl who seemed to understand her pain. Jihyo had taken everyone’s suffering upon herself. She held Dahyun as she cried every night until she was too tired to carry on.

Worst of all was the emotions that Jihyo brought with her. Dahyun wasn’t sure if it was ok to feel how she felt about Jihyo. She wasn’t sure if it was a real feeling, or just something her mind was thinking up as a coping mechanism. Dahyun had found that she couldn’t sleep without Jihyo anymore. She only felt safe when she was in her arms and she could feel her hands rubbing circles on her back.

One day, Dahyun found her heart racing out of control as Jihyo held her hand to help her down some stairs. She felt her face heat up in a familiar way when she would smile at her from across the room during dance practice. And then there was the longing. The longing that had for so long been tied to Momo. When Jihyo wasn’t there, Dahyun felt it, and that scared her.

All these emotions and feelings were things he had only felt with Momo. And Momo was dead.

Dahyun didn’t know if it was fair to Momo to move on or to feel something for someone else. She didn’t think it was fair to Jihyo who had also loved Momo and who had told her countless times that she still loved her. Worst of all was the fear that plagued Dahyun’s mind along with these feelings.

What if when she touched Jihyo her fingers turned into knives? Cutting her skin away until all that remained of her was a bloody mess on the floor.   
What if when she hugged Jihyo her arms turned into ropes? Holding too tight, turning her blue and leaving her limp on the floor, her body cold and stiff.   
What if when she looked at Jihyo her eyes became too judgemental? Piercing into her soul, leaving her embarrassed, helpless, vulnerable and small.

What if Dahyun’s mind decided that Jihyo’s trust was worth more than her life? Just like she had done to Momo.


	6. Cancelled Plans

It wasn’t long before the rest of Twice’s world tour was cancelled. Even though they had promised over and over again to Once that they would never do something like this unannounced, it came as a surprise.

Sana had seemed to have the vomiting bug. That’s what they all had thought. Thinking it would only be something that went on for 24 hours and since Sana had felt better by the end of the night, tomorrow’s concert in Osaka was scheduled as planned. All eight members of Twice would perform the entire setlist, while a medical professional waited back-stage just in case something happened.

Unfortunately for Sana, the vomiting wasn’t a 24-hour bug. She managed to perform the first few songs, her dancing becoming sluggish and her singing mumbled and slurred. Her eyes seemed to forget where the cameras were and where the audience was and that her members had their hands on her back to comfort her. By the time the first three songs had passed, and it was time for the girls to speak with the fans, Sana couldn’t take it anymore.

She ran from the stage, leaving the rest to cover for her as she collapsed in the arms of a manager and vomited again. Her ears were ringing, and she couldn’t feel as the managers took her away and the doctors were looking her over. They were asking her questions, but she couldn’t understand them.

All she could see around her was blood. Blood dripping from the ceiling. Blood seeping through the floorboards. Blood foaming from the mouths of the people who were talking to her and the worst part about it all is that the blood was moving toward her. It was creeping across the floor and flowing down the walls until it reached her own hands.

Sana hated blood. She hated it with all her being. He sight of it made her…

Sana vomited again.

Then Twice were seven. They vowed to continue the concerts in Japan, America and later when they would return to Korea for their final two back to back concerts in Seoul a month later… as seven. Sana was reported to have stayed with her family in Japan to recover from an unspecified illness and the fans were assured that she would receive all the necessary care for her recovery.

Then came the Tokyo concert a week later. The seven members stood back-stage, waiting for their cue to walk on. But something wasn’t right.

Jihyo paced back and forth, unable to stay still, unable to stop the tears from forcing their way out of her eyes. She was unable to shake the feeling of deja vu. It felt like she was back three years ago after their year long hiatus after Momo’s death. Their first concert as eight. It was the worst feeling in the world. The knowledge that something important is missing and you will never get it back. The knowledge that things would never be as they were.

But this time they were seven. Momo was dead. Sana was sick.

How had Jihyo not even noticed that Sana was ill? Was it her fault that it had gotten so bad? Had she neglected her? Had she not listened when she should have?

Jihyo didn’t have panic attacks. She just didn’t. It was Dahyun who had them. But Dahyun watched as Jihyo’s eyes glazed over and her hands shook, and her legs gave out beneath her. For the first time in five years, Dahyun was the one who was calm, breathing steady. Dahyun’s heart was the one that Jihyo listened to. It thumped against her skull as Dahyun’s hands rubbed her back like Jihyo had always done to her.

“I c-can’t do this w-with s-seven.” Jihyo stuttered into Dahyun’s shirt. One of the managers was yelling at them. It was time to go on. But Jihyo couldn’t hear them and Dahyun ignored them.

“I know.”

Images of Sana and Momo morphing in and out of each other grotesquely plagued Jihyo’s mind. She tried to start singing to distract herself and she lifted her head from Dahyun’s chest to look at her.

“_Open up a new road_

_Your path will unfold_

_Walk in the broad skies_

_You can go anywhere_

_Wherever you want_

_You can go anywhere_

_Wherever you want_

_It’s not too late_

_You can get to the purple line…_”

Jihyo’s voice was shaky and hoarse. Nothing like the beautiful voice that she had always had. She looked into Dahyun’s eyes as she tried to continue to sing, but Dahyun watched as words failed her and she remained silent, helplessly crying.

“_It’s not too late_.” Dahyun repeated, pressing her forehead to Jihyo’s. “_You can get to the purple line._”

They were both lying to each other. It was much too late for Momo. It was much too late for Sana. It was much too late for any of this hurt and pain to be reversed. But something passed between them that day. The day that Twice performed as five.

They listened to the five girls on stage as they remained in each other’s arms. Maybe they could never get to ‘the purple line’. Maybe they had destroyed Momo’s life and Sana’s life and everyone else in between. But they understood each other.

They had both loved and murdered Momo in different ways. The rainbow was no longer in reach for either of them. Everything in their worlds had been slowly crashing down these past five years. A slow-motion capture of everything but the two of them turning to dust and ash and eventually being blown away.

All that remained was Dahyun. And Jihyo.

Dahyun wondered if Momo would be mad at her as her lips found Jihyo’s.

Jihyo wondered if she really loved Dahyun at all.

Dahyun ignored the voices in her mind telling her that this was wrong.

Jihyo ignored the shouts of the managers telling them to stop.

They both lost themselves in the feelings and the taste of the other. They lost themselves in their disintegrated world.

Two killers joining forces at last.

The rest of Twice’s world tour was subsequently cancelled. The public were told that the members were going through a hard time and needed a recovery period. The length of this period was never stated.

~TWICE – RAINBOW~


	7. Giving up

“Do you ever just feel like…” Sana began. She was sitting with Nayeon outside the recording booth, waiting for their turn to record the lyrics for the song for their new comeback. Sana had the overwhelming feeling of loneliness all of a sudden. She guessed that it was because at this time, she would have sat with Momo or be texting Momo while waiting. But of course, Sana was once again hit with the realisation that Momo wasn’t here, and it was all her fault.

“Giving up?” Nayeon finished for her, tilting her head to the side slightly and the corner of her mouth turning up. Her eyes glimmered slightly in a way that Sana had only seen once before. Those eyes were Momo’s exactly.

“I always feel like giving up.” Nayeon sighed. “There’s this constant nagging voice in the back of my skull telling me I’m not good enough. That I was never good enough. That I should just go jump off a cliff or something because everyone would be better off without me.”

Sana was slightly taken aback by Nayeon’s description. Was that how Momo had felt every day of her life?

“Sometimes I feel so horrible that I don’t want to get out of bed in the morning. But I always ask myself ‘What the heck have I got to live for?’ And the thing is, I always have an answer to that. I’ve always got something more to live for. Even if it’s just one day, I’ll wake up and think: I’ll do today. Just today and then tomorrow I’ll kill myself.” Nayeon smiled. “But there’s always one more thing I have to live for. Always one more day.”

Sana didn’t feel very well. Nayeon had things to live for but Momo didn’t? Not even something to push her forward for one more day.

“Sana, you know, if you’re feeling bad, you can talk to me. Or anyone.” Nayeon placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t hold it all in.”

Nayeon was called for recording and she promptly left. Mina stepped out and sat next to Sana.

“Aren’t you going to go back to the dorm?” Sana asked her, the feeling of sickness and loneliness disappearing slightly at her presence.

“_I’m here to stop you from killing her_.” Mina said.

Sana sighed. She was hearing things differently. Mina would never say something like that to her. She leaned her head against the wall, breathing deeply and muttering to herself.

“That’s not what she said. That’s not what she said.”

“_If you can’t take it anymore, just give up. Give up and kill yourself just like you killed Momo_.”

“Why are you saying that?”

“_Kill yourself_.”

“STOP IT!”

“SANA. LOOK AT ME.” Mina’s hands were on her shoulders. Sana realised that she had backed herself into a corner. Her whole body shook with adrenaline. Nayeon and the recording managers were standing outside of the booth. Everyone was looking at her.

Mina was here. Her beautiful face was drenched in tears and she brought a hand to cup Sana’s cheek.

“It’s not your fault.” She whispered. Mina always knew what Sana was thinking. “I’m right here. Nobody blames you.” Sana blamed herself.

_(Dahyun blamed herself.)_

_(Jihyo blamed herself.)_

“We’re going to get through this recording and then go for our dance practice. Just everything one step at a time.” Mina’s voice made Sana sleepy. “We’ll do this together.”

Sana doesn’t want to do anything anymore.


	8. Empty hearts

Twice disbanded nine years after their debut. Tzuyu said she liked it in a way because that was a year for each member. Mina hated it because there was no scheduled goodbye. Chaeyoung liked it because she’d always wanted to live on her own. Jihyo despised it because she was worried, they would never see each other again.

It was announced on the day that the finale of their tour would have been scheduled to commence.

Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung, Mina, and Sana terminated their contracts with JYPE.

Jihyo and Nayeon resigned and decided to peruse a solo career.

Tzuyu returned home to Taiwan.

Dahyun didn’t leave her room.

Nayeon was scheduled to release a solo album by the start of the next year.

Jeongyeon was reported to have been seen in a bakery serving costumers happily in Suwon, her hometown.

Sana has not been seen since the unannounced end to Twice’s last world tour.

Jihyo has been spotted with Dahyun on several occasions and there were speculations about their continued relationship.

Mina has been spotted at SM and is rumoured to be preparing for a solo career under the company.

Dahyun is only ever sighted with Jihyo.

Chaeyoung lives on her own and has recently started attending a local university.

Tzuyu is still Taiwan’s princess. She is perusing a modelling career.

The general public knows this.

What they don’t know is that Nayeon is regretting her decision to resign.

They don’t know that Jeongyeon feels lonelier than ever… she still can’t sleep.

Sana…

They don’t know that Jihyo and Dahyun are in a relationship based on the fact that they both still love a girl who is dead.

They don’t know that Mina is simply gaining a job as a secretary… and hates it.

They don’t know that Chaeyoung is failing her degree for multiple reasons.

They don’t know that Tzuyu cries herself to sleep every night.

Jihyo makes love to Dahyun with an empty heart.

Dahyun is broken and forever will be.

Sana is found dead at 4:00 am exactly a year after Twice’s disbandment.

A note is etched into the skin on her forearm.

_This is my fault._


	9. How to get away with suicide

The answer to that is you can’t.

Because it always turns into a murder.

Momo killed herself.

_It was all Jihyo’s fault_. **She’s the murderer.** She’s oblivious to people’s feelings and can’t let go. She let Momo kill herself slowly and didn’t notice a thing.

_It was all Dahyun’s fault._ **She’s the murderer.** She didn’t tell anyone the obvious. She promised something she shouldn’t have.

_It was all Sana’s fault_. **She’s the murderer**. She doesn’t really know her best friend. She ignored her… selfishly.

Now it was Sana’s turn.

Whose fault is it this time?

You can’t’ get away with it.

You WON’T get away with it.

So, show yourself.

Who killed Sana?

Who’s the murderer?

Who’s next?


End file.
